LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE
by pumuky
Summary: Draco se encuentra recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts haciendo la ronda como prefecto, buescando a quien molestar ¿se encontrara con alguien? DHr


**EL ÚLTIMO DÍA**

Los pasillos de Hogwarts, por fin, tras una larga jornada de gritos, carreras, rumores, paseos, castigos, hechizos, conjuros, permanecen en silencio, únicamente interrumpido por el sonido de la leve brisa cargada de jazmín introduciéndose por las distintas aperturas del castillo, algún que otro grillo con su incesante cantar, algún que otro ronquido de algún que otro cuadro con mala ventilación, algún que otro sonido extraño cuya procedencia mejor no investigar, lo normal en aquellas horas donde el brillo de la luna y de los astros son la única iluminación... sin contar, claro está, con la luz que dos varitas emiten.

Draco Malfoy, Prefecto de Slytherin, pasea por esos corredores como si le pertenecieran, con ese aire de superioridad que caracteriza a todo buen Slytherin, y con un toque elegante y decidido heredado de su familia. En ese momento Draco odia ser tan perfecto, si sus calificaciones del año anterior no hubiesen sido tan extraordinarias, en ese momento en vez de dar vueltas por el colegio, habría estado en la habitación de una belleza rubia, que había tenido que abandonar por sus obligaciones, podría incluso estar en la fiesta que los jueves los Slytherin montaban y que en el momento en que salía estaban preparando, podría incluso pasearse por los pasillos que en ese momento recorre con la sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido, y es que Draco tiene fascinación por lo prohibido, lo intocable, lo imposible. Sin embargo, todo tiene su lado positivo, y en este caso, ser prefecto, le permite tener un poder que nadie más tiene, aunque eso ya lo había conseguido tiempo atrás, ser tomado en serio por sus profesores, tener la garantía de poder hacer más o menos lo que quisiera sin que ello supusiera un castigo (aunque para ser sinceros se había llevado unos cuantos a pesar de su inmunidad), pero lo que le fascinaba era pillar a un par de tortolitos en la torre de astronomía, en el baño de los prefectos (a pesar de que estos solo podían ser utilizados por los susodichos), la sala de los menesteres, la sala de música mágica... vamos, cualquier lugar oscuro e intimo, para avergonzarles, amenazarles, hacerles temblar y todo aquello que se le pasase por la imaginación ... que no puede ser nada bueno. Pero esa noche no es su noche. Esa noche no hay parejitas susurrándose al oído, no hay ningún alumno retrasado, no siquiera un olvidadizo Lobbomtong a quien amedrentar... y su turno expira. Por esta razón camina por los corredores del que ha sido su colegio desde los once años con una mueca de insatisfacción dibujada en la cara, hasta que se torna maliciosa al observar un haz luminoso al final de su camino que solo puede significar una cosa. Hermione Granger. Granger con un libro en la mano. La perfecta prefecta, como suelen llamarla, aunque tiene infinidad de motes. Come libros. Ratón de biblioteca. Pelo de rata. Sangre sucia. Ella es una de sus mayores aficiones, es lista, ingeniosa, rápida y audaz. Solo se confieren insultos cada vez que se cruzan, siempre intentando decir la última palabra. Apaga su varita, con un poco de suerte no se habría apercibido de su presencia. Se acerca sigiloso hacia ella, acortando los metros que les separan, yendo por las sombras para no revelar su presencia antes de tiempo.

- Malfoy, hace diez minutos que puedo oler tu colonia¿qué te has propuesto, espantar a tu club de fans?- dice Granger con un voz de suficiencia que le pone frenético "mierda"- he de decirte que con el resplandor de tu pelo es suficiente.

Draco enciende su propia varita mostrándole a la chica su ubicación exacta. "uhm... la sangre sucia tiene ganas de guerra".

- ¿Otra vez tienes que hacer la ronda de Weasly, para que él pueda liarse a gusto con Patil? Buscate una vida.- "Ja ... te tengo gatita".

- ¡OH¡Por Dios¿Dónde están tus gorilas?.- Le da ese toque teatral mirando a todos lados para poner inmediatamente después una mueca de asco.- ¿puedes tener una vida con esos dos adorándote?

- yo a mis "gorilas" no les tengo que hacer los trabajos... no como tú haces a las dos terceras partes del trío.- "te molesta. Lo sé"

- pues tú sí que deberías, aún no consigo entender como pudieron pasar de primero.- dando a entender que compran sus aprobados, cosa que sinceramente, con ciertos profesores no me extrañaría lo más mínimo.

- ¡OH! Menos mal que Merlín esta muerto. ¿Tu¿La rigidez personificada¿La que es incapaz de saltarse una regla, una norma¿Tu, me estas instigando a hacer trampas?.- dice con un tono de incredulidad.- Granger, no cuela, demasiados años, por desgracia, cerca de ti.

- y aún así no me conoces nada en absoluto.- comenta ella con un deje de superioridad.- porque de la única persona de la que realmente estas atento y preocupado es de ti mismo.

- bueno, primero, no me interesa conocerte, sangre sucia.

- por dios Malfoy, un poco de imaginación, siete años con el mismo rollo ¿no te cansas?

- ¿y perderme el espectáculo de verte enfadada ? Ni loco. De todas formas, creo que te equivocas en lo referente a que no te conozco.- Draco puede notar como la conversación empieza a incomodar a Hermione, que mueve enérgicamente el pie. Draco se acerca a ella, comienza a rodearla mirándola de arriba abajo, como un felino antes de lanzarse en picado sobre su presa. Ella suspira ligeramente, con un toque de cansancio.

- Malfoy después de siete años, creo que me tienes muy vista, así que ya puedes ir dejando el numerito.

- y uno conviviendo contigo.- le susurra en el oído, ella se vuelve rápidamente.

"¿Qué es lo que intento? Ni yo mismo lo sé... supongo que me quiero despedir, pero con ella no tengo ningún formalismo."

- pues deja de dar vueltas a mi alrededor y quedate quieto.- la mira. "Llevo dos años colgado de ella sin remedio. Desde que viví con ella, desde que quite la farsa tras la que se esconde, desde que me permití el lujo de conocerla, desde que pude verla desde otro prisma o supongo, que en otro contexto. Y ahora, ahora que soy adicto, ahora que estoy completamente enganchado a observarla desde la lejanía, ahora que conozco cada rutina que se ha convertido en la mía, ahora que sé de memoria cada gesto, cada postura, cada mirada, cada manía. Ahora te vas. Ahora te pierdo. Y te odio, te odio porque necesito respirarte, necesito ese olor a limón que solo tu tienes porque el resto de colonias que normalmente utilizan las chicas te parecen demasiado empalagosas; y te odio, te odio porque necesito ese alarde de ingenio para insultarme que solo tu tienes, el resto no se atreven; y te odio, te odio porque las conversaciones que puedo mantener contigo no las puedo mantener con nadie, y cada charla sin ti se vuelve sosa e insipida, sin valor. Ahora te vas. Ahora te pierdo. Creando en mi una melancolía que no hubiera imaginado que tendría por este colegio antiguo, lleno de salas secretas, pasadizos, escaleras, pasillos; melancolía por el gran comedor donde te observo ojerosa con el profeta en una mano, y un café en la otra, durante el desayuno; riendo, hablando con tus amigos, con tus compañeros durante la comida; en tu mundo de pergaminos revisando las tareas y trabajos de los demás, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido negando para ti misma cuando ves un error que jamás habrías cometido, durante la cena; Melancolía por la clase de pociones donde siempre tu mano está levantada, como si de un resorte se tratara cuando una pregunta se queda en el aire esperando respuesta, y esa mirada de ligero odio al ver que una vez más Snape no te va a felicitar con ningún punto; melancolia por los pasillos donde nos odiamos en publico, donde tienes que parar a tus amigos cuando sacan la varita porque son incapaces de reponder a mis ofensas; melancolia por la biblioteca, en tu mesa rodeada de libros, donde te puedes dar cuenta de que la perfecta prefecta no es tan pefecta, sino que tiene un fallo, es desordenada, pero segón tu, dentro de tu desorden eres ordenada, cada uno se excusa como puede. Por todo esto me siento melancólico al saber que solo lo podré ver en mi cabeza. Pero esto no lo sabes, porque eres tan inocente como cuando tenías once años y eres incapaz de imaginar que alguien te desea tal y como eres. Estoy quieto delante de ti, a pocos centímetros de ti, dominándote con mi estatura, escrutándote con mi mirada."

"Bajo la mirada sin remedio a los pies, y me frustras porque una vez más soy incapaz de mantener tu mirada sobre mis ojos y me maldigo al ser tan rematadamente tonta de soñarte cada noche, de imaginar un mundo distinto, donde solo tu y yo existimos, donde no existen las casas, donde no existe la sangre, donde tu no me odias. Porque yo ya no puedo odiarte, porque ese año que estuve contigo en la intimidad de nuestra casa, en la intimidad de nuestro espacio, te descubrí, te encontré. Y todo lo que hacías, todo lo que decías me embriagaba. Me acostumbré a ti; a compartir el baño contigo por las mañanas; a ver como toda tu persona tenía que salir perfecta de allí, de nuestro rincón, a esperar que me robaras mi zumo de calabaza que me tomo antes de salir, haciendo que me cabreara, no muy difícil por las mañanas; a hacer los trabajos enfrente de ti, y sacarme de mi error al pensar que pagabas por tus notas y comprobar que te esforzabas; a comentar contigo los trabajos, sobre todo de historia magica, para acabar conviertiendo la conversación en una de politica, donde irremediablemente acababamos discutiendo a gritos, pero es que tienes la virtud de sacarme de mis casillas; a robarte un par de tragos del whisky de fuego que te sirves sobre las diez, para que me dijeras con ese tono tan tuyo cuando estas ligeramente molesto que me sirviera uno, y que yo te contestara que no bebo. Porque cuando estábamos en ese saloncito te relajabas, dejabas ese tono de desprecio a un lado, me hacías reír, me dabas consejos de belleza, que como ahora puedes ver no he seguido, me hacías retorcerme el cerebro buscando replicas a tus palabras. Comprobé que tienes repuesta para todo y que si no la tienes, respondes sutilmente a un tema similar, donde sí que las tienes, claro que yo me di cuenta de esa treta y no te dejaba escapar tan fácilmente como tu querías. Comprobé que ni eras cínico, ni hipócrita, tienes el don de decir lo que piensas, claro, que dependiendo de la persona que tengas delante lo dices de una forma o de otra, es decir, ligeramente afable o cruelmente. Me encantan los insultos con los que ahora me prodigas, irónicos, sarcásticos; me encanta esa elgancia con que haces todo, esa parsimonia; me encanta cuando te exasperas y entremezclas tus dedos en tu pelo desordenandolo, para luego mirar con odio a la persona que te ha obligado a hacer semejante barbaridad, normalmente era yo; me encantan esos ojos del color del cielo momentos antes de comenzar a llover, esos ojos electricos, esos ojos metalicos, esos ojos de los dragones, esos ojos de mercurio, esos ojos que me ven por dentro. Pero no puedo dejar que veas todo esto, porque el batacazo que me pegue me va a romper por dentro" por fin vuelve la mirada al chico que se ha alejado ligeramente pero que no ha dejado de observarla en cada momento.- ¿Así que crees conocerme? Por unas cuantas agresiones. Permíteme dudarlo. Malfoy, jamás has tenido tanta gracia¿has pensado a meterte a payaso?

- ¿y quitarle el puesto a Weasly?.

- creo que primero se lo quitarías a todos tus rollos de fin de semana.

Draco abre una de las puertas de ese pasillo, la que da a la sala de música mágica, dejando pasar a Hermione. Él entra después cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hermione se da media vuelta. Draco se ha dejado caer sobre la puerta.

- ¿celosa?

-¿por¿Celosa de ellas? Ah! Sí, claro, me encantaría que me dejarás en la cama y preguntarte si me enviaras alguna lechuza, o preguntarte si lo nuestro va en serio o cualquier pregunta del mismo tipo y que tu me respondas que sí y creérmelo... lo siento, prefiero tener un poco de cabeza.- Hermione deja el libro sobre el piano y mira alrededor.

- ¿y lo bien que te lo pasarías?

- prepotente.- murmura por lo bajo.- ¿estas intentando proponerme "algo"?

- ¿yo¿A ti? Metete a cuenta cuentos, tienes una imaginación increíble.

- ¿sí, Pues entonces no veo la necesidad de estar contra la puerta para no dejarme salir, no veo la necesidad de preguntarme si estoy celosa cuando sabes perfectamente que no es así. Y has dicho y cito textualmente "¿y lo bien que lo pasarías?" Por lo que intentas convencerme... claro que puede que solo intentes convencerme para estar celosa, porque eres incapaz de creer que ninguno de tus "encantos" haga mella en mí.

- Granger.- Draco deja la puerta y se acerco a ella.- deja de tenerme miedo, ni en tus mejores sueños, ocurriría nada.

- dices conocerme y ni siquiera eres capaz de escuchar lo que digo... sí, tiene mucho sentido. Aquí no hay nadie, vamonos. – Dice enérgicamente intentando sonar segura, decidida.

- ¿qué¿No te atreves a estar aquí? Sola, conmigo. ¿Y tu te llamas Griffindor¿Dónde está tu valentía?

- La valentía la tengo, pero no soy masoquista, no me gusta hacer algo que me repugna y esta cerca de ti lo hace.- Hermione lo sobrepasa y sale por la puerta oyendo la carcajada de Draco mientras cierra con fuerza la puerta.

Draco se acerca a la ventana. "Bien, pues esa ha sido la despedida" Hermione vuelve a entrar coge el libro, se la ve completamente enfurecida. Se dirige a la puerta cuando de repente se gira.

- deberías dejar de actuar como un capullo, y dejar que alguna de esas chicas te conozca, porque acabarás solo, la belleza se acaba.- Draco se acerca a ella y la toma del brazo para impedirle abandonar la sala.

- muy cobarde eso de salir sin darme tiempo a contestarte. Primero tengo otras cualidades aparte de mí, y utilizando el mismo termino que tú has usado, mi belleza.

- pero no se las muestras a nadie.

- y segundo, yo en ningún momento soy otra persona cuando estoy con ellas. Yo también te voy a dar un consejo, deberías dejar de mirar atrás para ver si tus pisadas son las correctas, si es la mejor forma de hacer las cosas, y dejarte llevar por el camino sin preocuparte en cada momento a donde te lleva. Dejar de lado de una vez esa inseguridad.- Draco cambia el tono de superioridad a uno tenso y serio.

- Mira, Malfoy ¿cuánto te duran las chicas¿Una noche¿Dos? Tienes miedo, miedo a que esa persona que duerme a tu lado, esa a la que has conquistado, te conquiste ella a ti si la conoces lo suficiente, miedo a que si ella conoce cada pequeño detalle de ti, cada imperfección no le guste y te deje, a ti, al Draco Malfoy, al intocable.- Draco molesto, sabiendo que la verdad se abre ante él, una verdad que no había querido ver, que no se permite ver

- ¿hablamos de ti? De ese miedo que tienes a fracasar, a caer, a no saber como levantarte. Miedo a dejar de pensar con la cabeza y dejarte llevar por lo que quieres hacer realmente, en el momento que quieres sin preocuparte de que esa acción tenga consecuencias no previstas. Miedo a arriesgarte.- Hermione puede sentir el aliento a menta de Draco en su boca mientras verdades como puños van saliendo de su boca. Quedándose paralizada delante de él. Draco recorta la distancia que les separaba besándola en los labios con fuerza.- yo he dado el primer paso. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Draco la sobrepasa y abre la puerta, Hermione con un movimiento torpe y tembloroso le agarra del brazo suavemente, con una caricia. Draco se vuelve y se queda mirándola. Ella pone sus manos sobre el rostro del chico "sé que es mentira, sé que es lo que quieres, que me acerque, que te bese, que te de la razón para que puedas burlarte con tus amigos y sé que me va a doler." Le atrae quedándose a pocos milímetros de su boca, cierra los ojos.

- me vas a machacar.- susurra.

- no lo haré. Y la única que puede machacar a alguien eres tú. Tú a mí.

Hermione cierra su boca con un beso tímido, suave, inocente y Draco corresponde a ese tierno beso.

Bueno, pues ya está, mi primer fic (alguno tenía que ser el primero.) La verdad es que me ha quedado muy soso ... y un poco liante ... demasiadas comas. Bueno, dejad reviws ... si os apetece. 


End file.
